Just once more
by Athena Caruso
Summary: When it seems all is well in a battle in the castle, something tragic happens which changes Fuu's life forever...!!Reference Guide and Chap 2 are up along with some typos!!
1. Prologue

Just once more

[Prologue]

---

   YAY! A STUPID TITLE!!!! *cheers*  

    All standard disclaimers apply...unfortunately....

---

    A fierce battle was raging in the castle...

            _"Protect the residents!!!"_

        _"WATER DRAGON!!"_

                _"AHHH!!!"_

_             "Are you ok?"_

_          "Who's attacking?!"_

         A older woman's voice echoed throughout the castle, "ALL OF CEPHIRO, WILL BE MINE!!"

           The monsters were slowly appearing out of no where. This time, they were stronger than before. The remaining leaders of Cephiro clashed with the monsters as a small shadow emerged from a hallway.

        Umi sliced one of the monsters and turned to see something move in the hallway. She wasn't sure who it was, but it wasn't a monster, she was sure of that. On alert, she walked over to the shadow to see Fuu, still badly wounded, and unable to use her magic.  

       "Fuu!! You shouldn't be out here!" Umi said, looking extremely worried.

              Fuu coughed, "I...I just couldn't...stay in there and do n...nothing..."

        Umi was ticked, Fuu shouldn't be out in the heat of the battlezone in her condition. Ever since...a monster silenced her magic then attacked her and left her for dead...

          "Fuu-chan please, go back to the room, it's safer!"

           None other than Debonair appeared behind Fuu.

        "WHAT?!" Umi yelled in shock. She was sure the three of them had killed her the last time they came!

             "We meet again Magic Knights...Once again I have returned for what is rightfully mine! ALL OF CEPHIRO!" Debonair cackled loudly and aimed a blast at Umi.

          Umi screamed as blood splattered everwhere.

              "What is this...?!" Debonair said annoyed, "You, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled.

       Fuu stood infront of Umi with her bandages drooping, and blood dripping from her left shoulder.

            "I won't...I won't let you hurt Umi!" Fuu said staggering a bit.

                 Debonair grinned, but a sense of evil crossed her face as her smile widened, "Now, now little girl, you didn't say how you wanted me to kill you. Slow and painful? Or Deadly fast?" 

            Umi was knocked down and then blood covered the walls. Umi opened one eye and saw Fuu, lying on the ground, lifeless. 

        _No....Fuu...This can't be happening!! FUU!!_

           All Umi could now was scream.

-----

       Well...all I can say is watch out for chapter 2. Because this chapter was short n' crappy! ^_^;


	2. Chapter 1 Other world

Chapter 1 of:

Just once more

----

A/N- _Italics_ is what Fuu is thinking and always will be throughout the story.

---

       Bright light shone down on Fuu's face. She slowly opened her eyes, but what she saw was not the battle in Cephiro's castle, but a forest. She could've sworn she died, but, she didn't...or so it seemed.

       "Wh...Where am I?"

          She sat up, nothing hurt, surprisingly enough. She even had strength, more so than in Cephiro's castle. Maybe this was a dream? She stood up and looked around, and found out she was at the exit of the forest overlooking a peaceful little town. 

             Fuu noticed that her Cephirian (sp?) armour was still there. The possibility that she was still in Cephiro was  there. But there would be monsters and terror and vengeance and what not. 

        "I wonder where I am..." 

            She proceeded to walk to little town. When she looked more carefully, there was a beautiful lake beside this town. So she walked down to the town slowly right as a bunch of little kids ran passed her followed by a girl just a bit older than Fuu.

            "**Reska veen mune?**"

_          Eh?_

          "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you don't speak **Stara Krowa**."

         _Stara...Krowa? Wha?_

"**Peud om kuagacon mune poque.** Er, I meam, I'm sorry about the children. They just excited about their break from Temple Studies."

      _Temple Studies?_

            "Huh? Oh, you must be the girl they were talking about. That just appeared out of nowhere."

           _Yeah, that's me._

         Fuu nodded. 

            "Are you OK?"

          Fuu smiled, "Yes, I'm fine Miss."

         "Mhmmmm, I'm glad. Want to come back to the town with us?"

             "If that's OK with you..." Fuu needed to know about where she was.

           "OK, is it OK with you if we wait a few minutes for the children?"

           Fuu nodded.

          _Back then, I didn't know how long I was going to be. I was already missing Hikaru, Umi and everyone else...especially Ferio..._

             "Umm, excuse me Miss, can you tell me where I am?"

          The girl eyes widened a bit, "Hmm? Oh, you're on the outskirts of Diamonddelle..."

                "Is that the name of the country?"

            "Eh?" The girl shook her head, "No, no silly, the name of this country's SiraBella! Didya lose your memory?"

            _Lose my memory? How could I lose my memory when I was just killed in a castle?!_

              Fuu felt a little awkward, "Um, do you know the way to Cephiro?"

                The girl looked shocked, "Cephiro...Why do you want to go there?"

               "Um, I'm one of the three Magic Knights..."

                    "What happened to you? Did Debonair get to you?"

               _Good. At least they had something from Cephiro in this place._

                The girl looked worried. "Her toxins and spell ailments might've gotten to you. Let Valefor be with you." The young girl bowed. 

                   "Valefor?"

                "Hmm, this sounds pretty bad. Maybe we should take you back to the town." 

               _This place, it kinda scared me. A lot of it was water, and considering, I cannot swim to save my life...I'm a little apprehensive about being stuck here...._

_            Well the next few days I spent in that place, Diamonddelle, it was quite peaceful. But I really missed Cephiro...But I missed Tokyo even more. _

                  The girl walked into the room Fuu was sitting on a bed in, "Hello. I just realized it was very rude of myself not to introdcue myself. My name is Ri-An, and what's your name?"

               "My name is Fuu Hououji..."

                   Ri-An smiled, "What a pretty name!"

                  "Miss Ri-An, what's so strange about Cephiro?"

               "Ceph...iro....it was a great country of magic and wonders...But then Debonair appeared..."  
                   "How?"

                  "Debonair is our punishment, great monsters were created and then, Debonair was created to make us atone."

               _Just then...I knew I was going to be here for a while. Ferio...Umi...I miss you..._

----

      ^_^ OK! NO MORE! ATHENY TIRED! ...Atheny?

----


	3. Reference Guide for the first two bits

!!!Prologue and Chapter 1 reference guide!!!!

Well congrats to you! You've made it through the first chapter of Fuu-baka's journey! 

Well, if you're totally lost and you need some help, that's why I made this!!! ^_^ Aren't I nice? Oh yeah.

*F.A.Q.*

_What in the heck is 'Stara Krowa'?_

     Well **Stara Krowa** is supposedly a language in **SiraBella**. If you're Polish, then you'd know what **Stara Krowa ** means. Don't say it! It might ruin the story for the others! ^_^

_Who or What is Ri-An?_

        **Ri-An** is a temple guardian in the town of **Diamonddelle**. She's about say, 17. She's one of the **Valefor** Religion Followers.

_Why'd you steal Valefor from FFX?_

     Well, **Valefor** is a cool name and I needed a little religion for people to follow. 

_Why'd you kill Fuu?_

       I didn't. You need to read Chapter 1!

   Well I'm certainly glad you actually chose to read this! ^_^ Well, I'll see you guys again in Chapter 2!! Buh-bai! ^o^ Posse out crew!!! *runs*


	4. Chapter 2 Debonair's appearance

Just once more:

Chapter 2

----

      _Ferio..._

            Ri-An was busy at the temple once again leaving Fuu to roam around Diamonddelle. There were many shops and it seemed quiet and peacful there. Nice to have a break from all the destruction and pain from Cephiro. 

     Fuu decided to check out the temple for herself. But when she got around to finding it, there was a large group of people infront of it. 

          "The Princess! Is she truly in the temple?"

             "She's recruiting her guardians once more!"

         "This is bad!!" 

                "Ever since Debonair returned..."

         Just then, Ri-An followed a girl with beautiful flowing ultramarine hair stepped out of the temple. She something like an amoured dress on and a long perwinkle blue cape. Ri-An looked hasty, obviously excited about something. The girl stopped and Ri-An stopped abruptly behind  her from her face pace. Mumbles could be heard from the crowd. 

            "People of Diamondelle!" The girl spoke loudly to the crowd, "Since Debonair has returned, my guardians and I...or rather...my dearest friends and I will stop her once again in her tracks!"

          The crowd cheered loudly, but just then...

               A loud, continous crashing noise...it sounded like something ripping through the town. Everyone in the town just looked around and then, someone screamed.

             "DEBONAIR!!!!"

                 A large monster like thing was shot into the air and landed right inbetween Ri-An, the princess and Fuu. A battle ensued but it didn't last for long. The Princess acted quick and summoned some holy magic and immediately killed the monster. Fuu was in awe of this girl's power. 

             The tension only grew as monsters were shot into the ground. Black lightning struck the ground in random places. It seemed Debonair had more power in **SiraBella** than in Cephiro. A monster charged at Fuu. Thinking quickly, Fuu drew her sword and ran into the monster with her sword out slicing it in half. 

            Buildings were being ripped apart by the black lightning and people were running and screaming. This havoc  reminded Fuu of the battle in the castle. 

            _Debonair...you cause so much pain...I'm going to help get rid of you once and for all..._

               Then a bright yellow light appeared under Fuu, she didn't know what was going on. Then a giant white dragon flew out of the light, taking Fuu with it for the ride. While riding this monster, Fuu didn't know whether or not it was an enemy, but the dragon was friendly towards her. Fuu guessed her riding the dragon was a mistake and she just had to hang on for dear life. 

                  "Who's that on my dragon?"

              "Princess, that's the girl the townspeople have been talking about. She claims to have been a magic knight from Cephiro. But Debonair got to her."

                     "Hmm..."

            A noise echoed throughout the town and the havoc stopped. When Fuu looked around the town, it brought tears to her eyes to see such destruction in 20 minutes.

           _So much destruction...in such little time..._

       The dragon landed beside the Princess who was also teary-eyed.Ri-An was beside herself and was crying on the Princess' shoulder.

               "...Damn you Debonair...." the Princess said quietly, "Diamonddelle didn't derserve what you just did...I could've done something..."

               Ri-An lifted her head, "Princess, you're still weak from the last battle with Debonair. That's why."

                    The Princess looked down, and was silent. Fuu walked through the now crushed town, it was so peaceful a while ago, now it was full of death and destruction. 

                    "Young girl! Excuse me!!" 

             Fuu turned to see the Princess and Ri-An following behind her. Fuu stopped to see what they wanted to say.

                The Princess smiled, "Young girl, I watched you fight that monster back there. I was quite impressed. To have been exposed to Debonair's toxins and still be that strong...you have been blessed." 

            Fuu blushed, "Heh..."

                  The Princess bowed slightly, "My name is Princess Aurora, and you are?"

                    Fuu bowed, "My name is Fuu Hououji..."

          _After meeting the Princess, Ri-An and the Princess went off to heal the wounded, and what they call "send" the perished to the "Farplane" or something like that. All I knew, that this destruction right now, would most likely continue for a long time._

------

    Oooo A semi-long chapter!! ^_^ Yay!

------


	5. the end of my tale

Goodbye Fanfiction.net

Yes, I'm being serious. I'm leaving. 

No, my heart was not broken, but I'm depressed and I don't want to write.

What tops, I know I'm not liked as an author here, so I'm leaving Fanfiction.net as soon as the "Final Angel: Rewrite" finish...er...no, when I have my last writer's block. 

So now you've lost two authors in the MKR section. MajorZazuFangirl and myself. And I'm sure you only truly miss her stuff. 

-Athena_goddessofwisdom


End file.
